lyricalsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Maharlika
This article is about 'Maharlika' in online song contests. Information Full Name: Republic of Maharlika (Filipino: Republika Ng Mahardika) National Anthem: '''Sulong Mahardika (Onward Maharlika!) '''Capital City: Clark Largest City: Clark (201,473) Official Languages: '''Filipino, English '''Optional Languages: '''Arabic, Spanish '''Ethnic groups: '''85.6% Maharlikans (consist of Spanish, Malay, Chinese and mostly Filipino), 14.4% Others '''Demonym: '''Maharlikan '''Government: '''Unitary presidential constitutional republic '''President: '''Samuel Duterte '''Prime Minister: '''Maria Santiago '''Population: 701,030 (2014 est.) Code: MHL Currency: 'Maharlikan Peso '''Time zone: '''MST (UTC +8), does not observe DST '''Drives on the: '''right '''Calling code: '+63 History Maharlika was a former Spanish colony from 1760s to 1898, later Americans ruled the country from 1901 until Japanese occupation of World War II, Maharlika gained its independence from Philippines in 2014 Politics The type of government in Maharlika is federal Geography Maharlika is located in South East Jafaria '''Climate: Maharlika has a tropical maritime climate and is usually hot and humid. There are three seasons: tag-init or tag-araw, the hot dry season or summer from March to May; tag-ulan, the rainy season from June to November; and tag-lamig, the cool dry season from December to February. The southwest monsoon (from May to October) is known as the Habagat, and the dry winds of the northeast monsoon (from November to April), the Amihan. Temperatures usually range from 21 °C (70 °F) to 32 °C (90 °F) although it can get cooler or hotter depending on the season. The coolest month is January; the warmest is May. The average yearly temperature is around 26.6 °C (79.9 °F). In considering temperature, location in terms of latitude and longitude is not a significant factor. Whether in the extreme north, south, east, or west of the country, temperatures at sea level tend to be in the same range. Altitude usually has more of an impact. The average annual temperature of Tagaytay at an elevation of 1,500 meters (4,900 ft) above sea level is 18.3 °C (64.9 °F), making it a popular destination during hot summers. Sitting astride the typhoon belt, most of the islands experience annual torrential rains and thunderstorms from July to October, with around twelve typhoons entering the Maharlikan area of responsibility in a typical year and four or five making landfall. Bagyo is the local term for a tropical cyclone in Maharlika Lowest recorded: 1.1 C (Baguias, January 16, 2014) Highest recorded: 44.2C (Lucena, May 3, 1959) Economy Transportation: Airports Clark International Airport (International) Subic International Airport (International) Boracay International Airport (International) Intramuros Airport (Domestic) Tagaytay Airport (Domestic) Highways Pan-Maharlika Highway (Intramuros to Mariveles, Clark to Tagaytay) Aguinaldo Highway (Clark to Subic) Umatac Highway (Intramuros to Japonicana) Wilson Highway (Mariveles to Sultanate Al Arrayab) Communication: Info to be added soon! Demographics Maharlika's population is 701,030 as of November 26, 2014 as of November 2014, 85.6% of national population are Maharlikans, 14.4% are other ethnic groups (Immigrants) States and their Capital Cities National Capital Territory Clark: The capital of Maharlika and the largest city aswell, It is the cultural, political and economical center of the country, The largest CBD in Maharlika is also based here, more than 100,000 habitants are living in Clark Bonifacio Bonifacio is the third most populated state in Maharlika after South Maharlika and National Capital Territory, The busiest port in Maharlika is located in this state, It is known for a perfect coned shape volcano (Mayon Volcano) and this state is also prone to typhoons Legazpi: Legazpi is the busiest port in Nuevo Valencia Nuevo Valencia is the Mariveles: Mariveles is the most popular tourist destination in Maharlika, known for white sand beaches, luxury shops, restaurants, nightclubs and hotels, The first spanish colony in Maharlika was established here in 1786 Subic: The 2nd largest city after Clark, known for being the Jeepney capital of Maharlika, This city used to be an industrial town In popular culture, Mariveles was dubbed as 'Centre of Sex in Maharlika' Tagaytay: A newly declared city, known for its cooler climate and one of the best places to retire in the world, This city is dubbed as 'Summer Capital of Maharlika' Intramuros: The smallest city in Maharlika, Also a popular tourist destination and known for its Spanish-era buildings and houses Language Filipino and English are the official languages in Maharlika Arabic, Chinese, Japanese, Korean and Spanish is also spoken by expats Religion 91% Roman Catholic 6% Islam 2.9% Others 0.1% Atheists Health Culture Maharlikan culture is a combination of Eastern and Western culture, Its culture also displays a significant amount of American and Spanish influences, Traditional festivities known as barrio fiestas (district festivals) to commemorate the feast days of patron saints are common Media National broadcaster - TV Mahardika National radio station - TV Mahardika Radio Sports Various sports and pastimes are popular in Maharlika including basketball, boxing, cockfighting, volleyball, football, badminton,karate, taekwondo, billiards, ten-pin bowling, chess, and sipa. Motocross, cycling, and mountaineering are also becoming popular. Football is considered to be the most popular sport in Maharlika, On December 2014, Maharlika will compete in 1st World Games in Birsan Lyrical Song Contest